


Somewhere near the rainbow

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was evident from the start....( it will be a multi-chap/pairing drabble/promt fic )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evident

He was sure. When he saw him at the stage he was stunning. His ebony hair, calm,brown eyes and those lips that Liam had dreamed of. And his voice was like a violin’s sound, so perfect, so lovely. He just had a crush on the boy when they met for the second time. They were behind the stage, and Liam was so nervous about his song, then the black haired come up to him.

„Don’t be so antsy, you’ll be doin’ alright”patted his shoulder the boy, and before he walked away, he winked at Liam. His heart started to beat a crazy beat just like It’s gonna stop at any moment, his breath caught in his lungs, and his inner self got in fangirl mode. Yes he liked the shorter male, but they were so different. Liam was an open people, but the other was so mysterious, he don’t even knew his name, but it was just because of his recklessness. There he comes with his song, his voice shaking, but not in a noticable way and when he looked to the side he saw the mysterious boy at the edge of the stage. He smiled with a encouraging smile and held up his thumb. At this moment Liam fell in love with him.

When they have put in a band, Liam was utterly happy. They’ve got to know eachother, the five of them became best friends, but It seemed that Zayn can be completely cozy and open just with Liam. They were always together just like Louis and Harry, but there was several things about the inky haired that Liam didn’t knew. The black haired boy ached for Liam’s touch. It was like the air for him, he couldn’t live without it. Liam loved to touch the older boy too, because he felt so complete, and safe. So when they get a chance , they were close to eachother. Slowly they realised that they loved eachother as well but didn’t make a move. The evidence was that when the others caught them on kissing before a concert.They didn’t denied when Louis said that they saw him, just kissed eachother in front of the other boys.


	2. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next fic promt 2: I'm here. Sorry it's a bit clumsy, and short

They were afraid, the manegement didn’t know about their plan to coming out. They were so scared of the fans opinion, that they will hate them. The five boy stood in a circle, hugging eachother, saying ” I’m here.”   
Lou gave a quick peck to Harry for encourage, Zayn grabbed Liams hand for support, and Niall looked to the side to see his girlfriend smiling at him.   
„Everything is gonna be alright” said Liam, but he looked a little bit unsure as he looked at them”So, let’s do this.”  
They walked out from the back stage, with smile on their faces but fear in their eyes, they started with „Everything about you”. They loosened up for a bit at the middle of the concert: they chased eachother, planted kisses on eachother cheek and things like these.   
„Hey guys, Here comes the last song” said Louis with a sad smile, and stepped back between Zayn and Niall.”It will be a little different, this song always held a strong meaning, I hope you will like us after this song.”  
Liam started to sing” People say we shouldn’t be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don’t know what they talk talk talkin’ about” then the brunette stepped closer to Zayn and grabbed his hand, and lifted it to the air. The next was Harry, he draw in a bit of air, then started is solo.  
„Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don’t wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy  
Ohh” He walked to Louis and gave him a big hug, and a little peck on his mouth, while the smaller boy hid his face in Harry’s shoulder in embrassement. Then they looked on Zayn, because the raven hadn’t started sing. He just stared at the crowd with scarred eyes, hand shaking in Liam’s.  
„Li, I-I can not…I….I’m….”his eyes started to become teary, and his shoulders trembled visibly, his boyfriend pulled him into a hug, and the raven grasped the taller boys shirt like he was holding for his life. The others gathered around them, and pulled them into a group hug, all the boys had tears in their eyes and whispered „I’m here”. The fans were in a strange silence,they hear them moving, guessing what happening. Then they got surprised as they heard a little voice from the crowd:  
„They don’t know about the things we do..” the girl’s voice shaked a little, but she singed from the ,top of her lungs, then others started sing too. They were loud and all of them smiled, some of them cheered. The boys were stunned, they didn’t dare to imagine this: their fans was happy for them. It was one of the best night of their life.


End file.
